Return of the Guardians
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: Pitch is back, and plotting revenge against Jack Frost, as well as the other Guardians, and he's using two girls as instruments to the Guardians' downfall. SEQUEL!


Fanfiction, net was being a jerk and so i couldnt write a good summary for this story. Summary: Pitch is back, and plotting revenge against Jack Frost, as well as the other Guardians, and he's using two girls as instruments to the Guardians' downfall.

My first rise of the guardians fic.. and its a sequal! Im nervously excited. XD please dont hate me if it's not that good. Hope yall like it. ^w^

* * *

Jack coughed some and smiled, watching some kids play from atop a roof. It was summer, mid-June, and it was hot. Jack wiped his arm across his forehead, wiping away the thin layer of sweat that had started to form. During the past few decades, the earth had been warming more and more, and the warmth had been beginning to affect Jack this year. Jack watched a young girl with bright blonde hair walk by. She looked to be about eighteen or so, though it could just be her height that made her seem so old. She walked quietly, alone down the sidewalk, wearing headphones that made her smile and quietly sing with the lyrics.

"You made me stand

The pain of fire burning all my veins

Frozen remembrances

We dream to meltdown to live it all again..."

Piper walked along, letting the loud music play in her ears. She felt she was being watched and looked around. She met a boys bright blue eyes and wondered how he'd gotten up on the roof.

"Hey!" Piper looked aside, noticing her younger sister running over to her. Pheobe held her chest, panting. Piper grinned, "Hey."

Pheobe frowned at Piper and said, "You were supposed to wait for me after school."

Piper grinned, "I got bored. Besides, standing around is boring."

Pheobe grit her teeth, upset her own sister had put her off so easy. She took a deep breath, setting her anger aside. She walked in silence awhile.

"The weather's nice..." Pheobe mumbled. Piper grinned, "I know right? Its awesome! I love the hot weather."

"Yeah, I can tell." Pheobe gestured to Piper's shorts, black tanktop, and flip flops, "That's the reason you're so tan."Piper rolled her eyes. "You're tan too."

"Yeah, but not as much as you." Pheobe smirked at Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and the two walked on. Piper remembered the boy from earlier and looked back at the house he'd been on. He was gone.

* * *

It was late. The black sky had fallen over the land, making the woods seem eerie with their long shadows. Normally the moon kept the forest easier to see through, but tonight, there was a new moon that preferred to hide itself from prying eyes a while. Only the bright stars provided a slight glow in the forest.

Pheobe shuddered, "I should've brought a jacket." She rubbed her arms, trying to keep herself warm while the cool winds blew past. She walked to the edge of a pond and sat. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, letting herself relax and momentairly forget about the tension caused by a single schooling and working mother at her home. She lay back in the grass, and spoke to herself, to the night.

"I'm sick of the fighting. The stress." She looked up at the sky, "So rare that I ever come out here on a new moon. The darkness... is calming." She closed her eyes, thinking. It was silent. No crickets, no birds singing. It made an odd feeling of foreboding settle in her stomach.

She sensed someone near and froze. Who would be out so late? At midnight? The cold wind had died away and faded, leaving her alone, and maybe if she pretended to sleep this person would leave her be as well.

This had the opposite affect, as she heard nothing but could sense someone nearing her. Fear swelled in her chest and made her breathing quicken, no matter how she tried to keep it slow so it would seem she were asleep. Who was it? What if it was a criminal or something? Or could it be an animal? No animals were too loud. Except maybe wolves. Wolves were all over Alaska, the home state she lived in.

She heard nothing but could swear on her family's lives there was someone, or something, there. When she felt cool breath against her face her eyes shot open, her body shaking, and she stared up into amber eyes.

She didn't move, and the person's eyes above her widened, as if surprised, then a creepy, nerving smile spread across his face. Pheobe calmed a bit. At least it wasn't a wolf. She frowned some, annoyed he'd interrupted her peace, and ignored the faint fear she still felt lingering inside her, "What?"

The person frowned, and Pheobe sat up, turning and looking at him. He had dark black, spikey, hair, and his black clothes seem to fade into his pale skin. Pheobe looked him over, then said, "Who are you?"

Her interesting stalker guy seemed to be looking her over as well until he finally said, "Who I am is not yet important for you to know. All you need to know is who I can be."

Pheobe was somewhat aloof but asked, "Who can you be?" She stood. He had seemed tall when she sat but she'd just figured that was because she'd been down on the ground. Now, as she stood, she realized he must've been at least a foot, maybe a foot and a half, taller than her 5'2".

His calm, sultry, british accent beckoned to her, "Your savior." Pheobe looked up at him, and he looked down, the two meeting eyes as her interest finally grew. "And what would you be saving me from?"

"All your pain... I could give you abilities you never dreamed possible and you could leave this life behind. Leave it all... You could leave with me and be happy. Forever..."

Pheobe gave him a wary eye and moved back. She could leave and be happy? How did he even know she was _un_happy? He really was a stalker wasn't he? Pheobe glared, black eyes boring into amber, "No. I have a sister who cares about me and I can't leave her behind."

"But she forgets you." Suddenly her stalker had disappeared, yet his voice still echoed around her, "You're just a burden for her to take care of!"

Pheobe looked around. Where had he gone? "That's not true!" She called out to the surrounding darkness.

This time his voice came from somewheres else, but she still couldn't see him. It was too dark out. His voice spat, "You're just the annoying tag-along! The nuisance!"

"No!" She shook her head and growled, only rage boiling within her.

"She forgets you! She cares more for herself than her own sister! She'd rather be alone and in that she leaves you behind! She leaves you alone!"

Pheobe's fists shook with her anger and she snapped, "Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was only silence. Pheobe hugged herself tight and dropped to her knees. She was alone now, wasn't she? Bottling her anger, she sighed and then froze when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She couldn't feel anything though, only a faint tickling sensation. Pheobe looked behind her at the apparent apparition.

"I won't leave you alone, though. Not if you decide to stay with me. You'll no longer be alone." His voice had turned soft, calm and quiet again.

Pheobe started to speak but the apparition said, "I'll let you think on it. If you need me just call. Call Pitch Black."

And then he was gone. He'd left her alone.

* * *

Whacha think? Good, bad? I have lots of plans for this fanfic. Sorry there wasnt much of the guardians in this. They'll show up more as we get into the story. please review! Yur reviews encourage me to keep writing. ^w^

A/N: I am a slow updater sometimes so... yeah. I wana try and keep this story going though. ^w^


End file.
